From A Whole New Perspective
by HuntingStarlight
Summary: dreams are broken-but when they are, you are able to see life from a whole new perspective.


**From A Whole New Perspective**

* * *

Everything is fading to black. Nothing exists any more in this twisted reality that we are facing right now.

He is falling, falling, and I cannot catch him. He is leaving me. Leaving me alone, so alone once more.

"follow those dreams of yours!" He told me.

But I cannot. What if my dream was with him? What if he is taking my dream with him?

I run forward to try and grab for him, but it's too late. He's gone, taking my hope and my dreams with him, away, away, into the puffy white and grey clouds, collecting over this city-if only to cry tears.

It is too late. I am too late.

I am too late to tell him that he has a place in this world, among everybody else, despite what he is, despite how he was raised-he still has a place…with me and with new friends. But he is gone, and my dreams are crushed.

Maybe it's only fair. A dream for a dream. I have crushed his dreams of an equal world, without any hiding from prying eyes, and scientists. And in turn, he has unknowingly crushed my dreams. Of maybe showing him that he is not alone. Of showing him that the lonely castle that he grew up in-and those sick, twisted principles he was raised on do not define him. But he claims that he is too far alienated to be saved.

He admitted it in our battle.

The clash of swords that unknowingly-or was it knowingly-decided the fate of two dreams.

I can still taste the salt water in the air-the result of his magnanimous abilities that stretch so much farther that what the human mind can process.

If he was not raised on such principles, if he hadn't had to hide-if he hadn't had Kronos as a foster father-would things have been different? Would he have realized that our kind-the Half Celestials, the demigods-could go on the way we were, an existence of peace among mortals?

Maybe this world would've been different-if he hadn't been raised to become the "king of the prophecy, the leader of Othrys."

But, as I stare out at those clouds that he has disappeared behind, and I hear Jason and Chiron come in to apprehend the defeated Kronos, I realize one thing. If he hadn't been found by Kronos in those woods that day, hadn't been raised to become a king, then maybe this world would have been worse off than it is now.

Perhaps it was for the better.

But, as I sheath my dagger, and place my Yankees cap firmly upon my head of blonde curls, and my ponytail, I know this one thing-Percy will be back. Maybe my dream will help me bring him back.

Maybe one day.

* * *

**Um...hello, Ren here! **

**So...a new one-shot...but no new chapter of Scars, Always and Forever, One and the Same, or A Little Dose of Reality...**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, I've hit writers block, and this is all I could come up with to try and appease you all.**

**But, this is a new headcannon that could eventually evolve into a story sometime down the road. Here's the headcannon;**

**Annabeth Chase is a Half-Celestial, or a demigod, and she trains at the center for her kind. demigods have to be in hiding due to the fact that the government and the scientists oppress them due to their "abnormalities." but not all of them are bad. enter team othrys, a organization trying to separate demigods and mortals for good. Annabeth, gets sent on her coming-of-age quest, in which she goes out into the world with a few other demigods who are coming of age. there are all these detectors in cities and towns that can detect demigod magic/auras, so all demigods have to wear a certain necklace or charm that suppresses their aura. for Annabeth, that's her Yankees cap. she and her companions run into team othrys multiple times, and they begin to oppose them. one day, she meets a mysterious boy, about a year or two older than her, and she asks him to help her search for the othrys lackeys that had gotten away from her. he stalls her in the end, revealing that h is the king of othrys, and proceeds to gauge her strength as he calls it. he defeats her, and they part ways. later on in her quest, Annabeth is told that there are these two necklaces, said to be infused with the power of the celestials themselves. she realizes that the strange talisman around Percy's neck is the other legendary item, and later discovers that the other talisman chose her to fight as it's hero(ine) they face off, each fighting for their own ideals/dreams/truths, and Percy loses. Kronos berates him, calling him useless, a freak, not even human. Percy knocks him out with a wave of accidental power usage, and he proceeds to leave the castle-leaving Annabeth to try and re persue her dreams.**

**So...thoughts?**

**Tell me in a review if I should do that as the next story after Scars and A Little Dose of Reality are done!**

**Sayonara minna~**

**Ren**


End file.
